Before the Wedding
by AirAang12
Summary: Bella's POV of before the wedding, and Edward confronts her! Lots of fluffyness! BellaxEdward. Oneshot.


I couldn't stand to see Edward right now; I just couldn't.

Squeezed into this "designer" wedding dress by Alice, with her superhuman strength she had made sure to tie _extra _tight.

I fidgeted and looked around Alice's vast bathroom nervously. She should have been back by now, I mean, how long does it take to go get her extra waterproof mascara?

I stood up shakily and patted slowly over to the full length mirror. I gasped and my hands flew up to my face, Elizabeth Mason's wedding ring sparkling on my third finger.

My dress was as beautiful and exquisite as it had been the first time I lay eyes on it. And I had to admit, it looked really good on me.

I ran my hands along the long, white lace train that was bunched up artistically at the small of my back and flowed down past the floor, in a waterfall of smooth fabric. The beautiful satin skirt, that's opened up around me as I twirled across the floor; it was also very flattering too my curves.

The stunning white silk top sprinkled with lining of gold and butterscotch ribbon hugged my chest giving me just the right amount of cleavage. It was beautiful. Just right for him, and I think, me too.

There came a soft knock from the door as I was admiring my dress, I did not look up but called "Come in, Alice." The door swung open silently and suddenly, I felt his sweet breath and his familiar, strong arms encircle my waist. "You look beautiful." He breathed, kissing my neck.

I gasped and my eyes jerked up to his perfect reflection in the mirror, his golden eyes smoldering and joyful. He was wearing a light, white buttoned shirt that hung loosely over a pair of black pants. His pale skin practically glowing in the bright bathroom lights.

The sight of his perfection took my breath away.

"E-Edward…what are y-you doing?" I stuttered. He kissed my head.

" Mmm…"he said, closing his eyes and inhaling the scent of my hair. He reached to take my hand and brought it up to his face, running it along his cheek. He moved it to his lips and kissed my fingers softly.

Suddenly, he spun me around so we were facing each other, no space between our bodies: his cold, and mine very warm.

His face was only inches from mine, so I could just stare into his entrancing eyes and sink into wonderful, oblivious bliss.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. My head spun as I shaped my mouth around his, bringing my arms up around his neck; one hand in his hair, pulling him closer. He tightened his grip around my waist and his hand moved to the zipper in the back of my dress.

His delicate fingers unzipped it in one swift motion and his hand roamed into my dress. "Edward…" I gasped breathlessly, breaking away and staring into his eyes in confusion. "What are you doing?"

He smiled coyly at me and leaned in to kiss me again. I resisted, not very effectively, and demanded in a more urgent tone, "What's going on!?"

"I'm giving you what you wanted." He whispered, kissing my lips softly. My face burned, and my hands loosened from his neck. "But Edward, I thought we were going to get married first…" I said, my eyes widening in shock and embarrassment.

He flashed me a crooked grin, "I changed my mind." And he pulled me into a deeper kiss, his mouth parted slightly. The taste of his sweet breathe was making my thinking difficult and broken up.

I closed my eyes in some surrender, and kissed him back, my lips moving with his.

His hands now unclasped my bra and he was sliding his fingers up my spine and along waist. He began to work the upper part of my dress down when I let a single tear slide down my face. _Why the hell was I crying?_

He pulled back abruptly and stared into my face with a look of shock, concern and hurt. "Bella!" he cried, "What's the matter?" I sobbed into his shirt, unable to control myself.

He removed his hands from my dress and hugged me close resting his cheek on my hair. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Bella, please…"Edward pleaded, his voice breaking.

I gave a last pitiful sniffle and I buried myself in his shoulder. "I'm sorry." I said, my voice muffled by his chest. "I'm just really nervous right now…." I whispered, "I'm getting married in an hour, Edward! An hour!" I cried, "I'm not going to be Bella Swan anymore…I'm going to be different."

I let another tear escape. I looked up into his pained expression and felt a cover of sadness and remorse envelope me.

"I want to Edward," I said gently, because I could sense a deep feeling of hurt and rejection emitting from him - It was making me feel horrible, too. "I really want to…just not now…wait. Please." I begged, trying to make him forgive me. "Tonight," I breathed, "I promise." I said kissing him softly.

"Alright," he said, releasing me and taking my hand. "But Bella, before we do this, I have to tell you something very important." he said suddenly, his gaze becoming intense. "What?!" I asked, surprised.

He leaned in so close his lips brushed against mine as he spoke. "I love you." He whispered. And he kissed me.


End file.
